


Appendix

by BepisPerfected



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BepisPerfected/pseuds/BepisPerfected
Summary: An appendix of terms for Paar Jun, a Biographical Account of Ambition
Collections: Paar Jun; a Biographical Account of Ambition





	Appendix

#  Appendix

##  **Jel:**

Terms:

  * Kronamasu- [Colossal Ferocious-Lizard] —Muddy-Sky name for Dragon
  * Kuhup-Kronamasu [Mouth (of) Colossal Ferocious-Lizard] — Muddy-Sky Mouth-Priest
  * Toh-Dimik [Secret (that is) Vivid] — name of the Xiuthan Hist
  * Koh-Nassa [(mouth) Leader] — A devolved form of Kuhup-Kronamasu due to centuries of subtle changes in language
  * Xiuthaleel [Seclude/Seclusion People/Tribe] —Xiuthan’s name for themselves
  * Hajleel [Hidden People/tribe] — a common term for the Xiuthans
  * Xal-vasteiwo [Sacred-change speaker] — traveling preachers of the Xiuthan triarch cult



##  **Dovahzul:**

Dragons:

  * Vulthurzin- [Dark Master Honor] — Serpentine grand master to the Xiuthans.
  * Krahvenaak [Cold Wind Guide] — Elder mount and protector of Paar Jun.
  * Riigahliiv [Spirit Vitality Wither] — Red mount and protector of Nahkiir
  * Nahvulkein [Fury Dark War] — Revered associate of Kinol
  * Reinhahlok [Roar Mind Sky] — Revered associate of Tsuchus, Treasurer of the Reach.
  * Lokkunal [Sky Light Destruction] — Blood associate of Keksa
  * Faadrathmaar [Warm River Terror] —Blood associate of Veysan
  * Kodaarviing [Useful Servant Wing] — Frost Pack dragon, servant of Jun
  * Tusuah [Hammer Air Hunter] — Brown dragon, servant of Jun
  * Rahfenaar [God Will Slave] — Brown dragon, sacrificed to Mora



Mulzeymah:

  * Paar Jun [Ambition King]— Amber-masked First Koh-Nassa of Xiutha, Eldest Mulzeymah, Witch-lizard Crown-thief, Champion of Hur Momora, Trunk Warden of the An-Xileel, head of the Ebonheart Reclamation, Lord Conqueror of the Combined Ebonheart Authority, Ebonheart of the Ambercore, Prince of Imoul Vakh, Lord Emperor of the Combined Ebonheart Empire, Pomora Jhunaz
  * Hahfrin [Eager Mind]— Bronze-masked Second Koh-Nassa of Xiutha, second eldest Mulzeymah, head of the Mzark artificers, Essential of Paar Jun, Essaint of the Shores of Attainment
  * Lozok [Lies Best] — Resin-faced Third Koh-Nassa of Xiutha, youngest male Mulzeymah, root-herald of the An-Xileel
  * Nahkiir [Fury Child] — Flint-masked Fourth Koh-Nassa of Xiutha, youngest Mulzeymah, inventor of the Ziirokein, wood-masked Hist-chosen leader of the Root Rangers, Essential of Paar Jun, Essaint of the Shores of Attainment



Xiuthan Pidgin:

  * Keksa [derivative of Kestsah- Tempest Phantom] — Xiuthaleel friend of Nahkiir, Warden of the An-Xileel, War Lord of the Combined Ebonheart Authority, inventor of the Nosbokein, Domina of the Muck Valley Lamia, Grand Marshal of the Combined Ebonheart Empire, Essential of Paar Jun, Essaint of the Shores of Attainment
  * Veysan [derivative of Veysunin- Ship Master] — Xiuthaleel Warden of the An-Xileel, Warden of the Combined Ebonheart Authority, Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Essential of Paar Jun, Essaint of the Shores of Attainment
  * Kinol [derivative of Keinyol- War Fire] — Xiuthaleel Warden of the An-Xileel, Warden of the Combined Ebonheart Authority, Warden-General of the Combined Ebonheart Empire
  * Tsuchus [derivative of Sukaaz- Air Mercy] — Xiuthaleel Warden of the An-Xileel, Treasurer of the Reach
  * Kulva [derivative of Kulvah- Good Spring] — Youngest Xiuthaleel brother of the Mulzeymahhe



Terms:

  * Mulzeymahhe — Strength Siblings (singular Mulzeymah)
  * Ziirokein— Spirit Balance War
  * Daan Kulaan — Fate/Doom Prince
  * Krein — Magnus, et’Ada god of magic
  * Kaan — Kyne, Aedric goddess of the wind and sky
  * Nimiinne — No Eyes
  * Nosbokein— Strike Flow War
  * Oblaan Krif — End (the) Fight
  * Toordunkein— Inferno Grace War




End file.
